Commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,372 entitled Fluid Control Device illustrates and describes a fluid control device for use with a syringe and at least one medicinal vessel. The fluid control device includes a first port, a second port for receiving the syringe, a third port including an adaptor having a fluid conduit member extending into the interior of the medicinal vessel when attached thereto and a flow control member selectively disposable from a first flow control position enabling a flow path between a first pair of two ports and second flow control position enabling a flow path between a second pair of two ports. The flow control member is coupled to one of the ports for manipulation between its flow control positions.
Commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL2005/000376 entitled Liquid Drug Medical Devices and Needle Shield Removal Device and published under PCT International Publication WO 2005/105014 illustrates and describes a liquid drug medical device for liquid drug reconstitution and administration purposes, a vial adapter with elastomer tubing and a needle shield removal device. The liquid drug medical device has a longitudinal device axis and is intended for use with a source of physiological solution and a medicinal vessel. The liquid drug medical device includes a body member having a first port for fluid connection with the source of physiological solution and a flow control member rotatably mounted in the body member about an axis of rotation co-axial with the device axis. The flow control member has a first major flow duct and a second major flow duct substantially parallel to and non-coaxial with the device axis and respectively terminating at a second port, and a third port for administering the liquid drug. The liquid drug medical device further includes a manually rotatable adapter having a fluid conduit member with a proximal end in flow communication with the second port and a distal end extending into the medicinal vessel on its attachment to the adapter, and coupled to the flow control member for rotating same between a first flow control position for connecting the first port with the second port, and a second flow control position for connecting the first port with the third port.
Commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/US2008/070024 entitled Medicament Mixing and Injection Apparatus and published under PCT International Publication No. WO 2009/038860 illustrates and describes a mixing and injection apparatus including a needle and a needle base, a syringe attachment element and a mixing chamber engagement assembly including a needle chamber surrounding the needle and a first liquid conduit portion, sealed from the needle chamber and a mixing chamber engagement portion including a second liquid conduit portion communicating with the first liquid conduit portion and configured for communication with a mixing chamber. The syringe attachment element and the needle base are configured to permit liquid communication between an interior of the syringe and the first liquid conduit portion when the syringe attachment element and the needle base are in the first relative engagement orientation and to permit liquid communication between an interior of the syringe and the needle when the syringe attachment element and the needle base are in the second relative engagement orientation, axially separated from the first relative orientation along the injection axis.
Commonly owned PCT International Application No. PCT/IL2010/000915 entitled Inline Liquid Drug Medical Devices with Linear Displaceable Sliding Flow Control Member and published under PCT International Publication No. WO 2011/058548 illustrates and describes inline liquid drug medical devices having a longitudinal device axis, a housing with a linear displaceable sliding flow control member displaceable along a transverse bore from a first flow control position for establishing flow communication between a first pair of ports for liquid drug reconstitution purposes to a second flow control position for establishing flow communication between a second pair of ports for liquid drug administration purposes, and a manually operated actuating mechanism for applying a linear displacement force for urging the flow control member to slide along the bore from its first flow control position to its second flow control position.